User blog:CasualAdventurer/The Hood
'''NOTE: '''This story actually occurded in-game during my sessions. (I remember some details of our encounter but the rest is very vauge.) I stood there looking upon the magnifcent architecture, I stared for a long time wondering how long it took them to build this village. As I thought a man approached me, he had a dark skin, blonde hair, and a side hat. He was wearing pair of tattered jeans and a t-shirt that read "Swag." Leader: "ehh boi whaddup up." Me: "Oh hello! Uhm, I have to ask did you build this or know who did?" Leader: "yea i built it, what bout it?" Me: "Well it must have taken you hours to buid such a huge village like this!" Leader: "thx." Me: "Oh uhm, may I join your tribe?" Leader: "shure." He sent me an invite read "The Hood", at first I thought it was so stereotypical stupid joke, considering the filthy trash around the area, and then I noticed the way they acted and typed. I just thought better not to point it out or they might turn on me, so I just asked him what does he want me to do. Leader: "we are going to raid a tribe on mainland near deathwater." Me: "Oh sorry, I don't have any good weapons. All I have is an iron sword which is quite useless to armed players." Leader: "i have a steel sword 4 u if u want." He handed me the steel sword which I took with gratitude. Me: "Well thanks! When do we raid them?" Leader: "we were going rite now." Me: "Oh alrighty!" We headed down to mainland, to my suprise the people at mainland had better gear then us. Mithril, bluesteel, etc. I thought we wouldn't win, but we kept moving towards them. As we closed in on the fort our leader yelled something at them. Leader: "YOU DON'T MESS WITH DAH H00D! YOU TAKE OUR #### WE JACK YOU UP!" Man: "Go home, butthurt." Leader: "OH HAIL NO!" He took out his crossbow and shot it point blanc in the man's head killing him instantly. Leader: "LEZ GO HOMIES!!" We climbed the fortress walls and landed on to the floor swords blazing. A player came at me with a mithril sword, which I dodged by moving to the right. But soon regretfully he realized that I had an advantage to slice him on the side, which I took gladly. His health depleted quickly when I hit him, he came at me again, and this time using the same technique. We brawled for about 30-45 seconds before I jumped behind him and sliced him. As I walked to assist my teammate with his target, I saw our leader get killed by a man in shining mithril armor holding a bluesteel sword. Leader: "GODDAMIT! IMA REKT U SO H4RD NEXT TIME FOO!" I helped my teammate kill his target, once I took the final blow to our target he thanked me. Teammate: "thx stupid." Me: "No problem." Teammate: "COME AT ME BRAH! OR U PUSSA? YEA RUN B#### RUN!" He glady chased a low health player with a mithril spear, I didn't notice until I got hit with a mithril sword which almost depleted my health to nothing. I turned around and jumped to block his attack, but it was too late. He had two mithril swords in his possession which allowed him to dual his attacks. As I jumped he hit my torso again, and I died.The last occuring events I read in the chat. Teammate: "OGM U PHAGIT!" We lost the raid sadly, they noticed that they had weapons that owned them. They tried retreating in which did not work since they had crossbows and javelins made out of bluesteel. After our lost I came back to the Hood, with a tank top on, and went stereotypically ghetto. Me: "WERE MAH HOMMIES OMG!!" Me: "WERE DAH F### R U?!" Leader: "home dawg we lost." Me: "no s###." Leader: "i lost all my stuff dawg. ;(" Me: "yea I noticed." Leader: "im gonna get off." He left the server along with two players that followed him. Me: "pffftt raig quit." And so ends the true story of The Hood and Fort Elite. It has been fun telling you story! And if you were wondering how many people were in the tribe, well there were actually a handful about 5, and I think Elite was about 4-6. Category:Blog posts